When Roses Fall
by SakuraAsahina
Summary: Rose Aphrodite Williams, young and beautiful. And there's some kind of secret laid in her deep heart, a secret even she herself doesn't know. And when she goes to her brother's wedding she meets strange man who claims himself as Doctor. What will happen when she has strange dream that night?
1. Chapter 1

Those moments I spent with him were my dearest memories in my life.

Yes, I had fun with my life. But, not enough fun. Honestly speaking, I can never get enough. Because traveling in time and space with the person you hold dear is amazing, wonderful. Now that I'm dying falling from the tall building as I gaze at my enemy, Dalek, I think how wonderful my life was.

My name is Rose Tyler, and this is the story of Torchwood, the last story I'll ever tell. This is the story of how I died.


	2. Chapter 2

I, Rose Aphrodite Williams sigh as I take a sip of delicious wine father brought for this occasion. Yes, my brother is getting married. I still can't believe it. I can't believe that Amy accepted his propose.

"Rose, look at your brother. You can't believe that's the boy who sobbed while clinging to me because he got B on his math, right?" Father said, smiling as he looked at Rory who was happily smiling with his bride, Amelia Jessica Pond, "He grew up, huh."

"He sure did. He's no longer kid, he's a man, father." I said as I smiled at father who no longer could hide his tears, "Father, try to save these tears for wedding."

"Who's crying?"

So stubborn, my father is.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!" announced Master of Ceremonies who looked no older than my father who is trying his best to not cry.  
" Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects." announced Amy's father as he run off somewhere I had no idea of as soon as ceremony started.

"Oh, god. Where's he run off to?" sighed Amy's mother as she looked at Amy and said in her usual manner, "Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively."  
I notice Amy standing beside her sit she was supposed to be sitting and looked at some place I didn't know of.

"Amy, is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?" I ask worriedly as my brother asks at same time, " Amy? You okay? "  
" Yeah, I'm fine." She replies, but I know she's lying. She's showing it very clearly through her tears.

"You're not. You're crying." I tell her as she wipes her falling tears as if finally realizing the reason of her tears, "So I am. Why am I doing that?"  
" Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy." Rory said as he smiled widely at her.

The next moment when Amy replied, "No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." Rory made a disappointed expression I never saw on his face.

"Great." he muttered.

I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"asked Rory as he looked at me angrily.

"Sorry." I reply feeling not so sorry.

" Why am I sad? What's that?" I hear Amy ask as she looks at the blue covered book Rory was helding in his not so manly hands as he replied while looking at it, "Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman."  
" But what is it?" I ask when Rory states an obvious fact, "It's a book."

"Thank you, ."

"You're very welcome, Rose Williams." replies he as he looks at while showing faint smile.  
" It's blank." Amy says as he holds it in her slender arms, "Why?"

"Maybe it's wedding present." I say as I carefully look at the book Amy was holding in her hands tightly. It has blue cover, similar yet not color. Where have I seen this color before? In books? In movies? On News? I don't know.  
"Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey." Says Rory as he got distracted by Amy's father who suddenly began his speech, "Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon."  
" Shut up, Dad!" Amy suddenly shouted and I look at her in surprise.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I ask as Rory asks, "Amy?"  
" Amelia?" her father questions as Amy replies in her gorgeous wedding dress, " Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so . Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."  
" Oh no, not this again." Muttered Amy's mother as she sighed loudly.  
" The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real."  
" The psychiatrists we sent her to." She continued muttering endlessly.

Amy's Imaginary friend, huh. I still remember these times. Then, she used to talk about him all day. I remember at that time, I believed her. But as time passed, I stopped believing. I starting believing that there was no way that there's a man that lives in tiny box.  
" I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding! I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box."  
Suddenly a strong wind blows the balloons around.  
"Oh, clever. Very clever." Amy mutters under her breath when Rory asks, "Amy, what is it?"

I look in shock at what's happening to us now.  
" Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

I see blue box materialise in the middle of the room.  
" It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story."

I stare at him strangely, "What, are you…gay?"

"No, no! I'm not. Believe me."  
Amy knocks on the blue box's door, "Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?"  
A man in top hat and tails appears as he says while looking at Amy who is gorgeously dressed,  
" Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway."  
" You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride."

"Amy!" I shout, "What are you saying?"

"What? He can. There's a friend kiss, right? People often do that!"

"But, they don't do that on their weddings!"

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond." He says as he looks at Rory who denies, "No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works."  
"Yeah, it is." Replies Amy's not imaginary friend when Rory agrees with him," Yeah, it is."  
" Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing."

-After a while-

I look at the man, he dances hilariously! Our eyes meet and his mouth drops. He looks at me as if he saw someone he shouldn't. Someone who's not supposed to be here.

He comes near and says as he sits beside me, "Great wedding, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's true." I reply as I take sip of red wine, "Very true."

"What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Williams." I reply as I notice his surprise, "Is something wrong? You look surprised."

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Everything's absolutely fine."

I don't know why, but when the man said that he seemed so sad.

-That night-

I had a dream. In my dream I was there with many planets and stars as I held hands with the man whose face I don't know. I was smiling widely while looking at the man as if he was my everything.

My mouth opened and I said, "I'll stay with you forever."

And I woke up with tears in my eyes.


End file.
